


A Family For Christmas (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned baby, F/M, M/M, Male/Male sex, mention of past spanking of minors, some pure smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Derek y Stiles encuentran a un bebé abandonado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Family For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070650) by [Purpledragonfly911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragonfly911/pseuds/Purpledragonfly911). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia corta de Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek,
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Derek entró al loft que compartía con su esposo Stiles y tuvo que sonreír cuando escuchó al hombre más joven cantando en la cocina. Bueno, estaba bastante seguro de que Stiles lo llamaba cantar. El hombre lobo pensó que sonaba más como un gato con su cola atrapada en un sacapuntas. Pero no le importaba que Stiles no pudiera cantar, amaba al hombre de todos modos.

Cuando Derek conoció a Stiles, nunca habría imaginado que estarían casados. Pero después de que Stiles dejó Beacon Hills por un intercambio, Derek realmente lo extrañó. Cuando Stiles regresó, con un título de abogado, Derek se había llenado de alegría.

Habían estado casados por menos de un año y era lo más feliz que Derek había estado desde que era un niño.

"¿Eres tú, lobo sexy?", Gritó la voz de Stiles desde la cocina.

"Sí, soy yo", respondió Derek, mientras entraba en la cocina.

Stiles estaba parado frente a la estufa, revolviendo algo en una olla grande.

"Pasta con pollo, coles de Bruselas y pan de ajo". Derek sonrió, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del hombre más joven y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro. "Huele increíble, como siempre".

"Se hará en unos diez minutos", dijo Stiles, recostándose contra el cuerpo duro de Derek.

"Esa es una olla grande para solo dos personas", dijo Derek. "¿Tenemos compañía o planeas llevarte el almuerzo de tu padre y Melissa mañana?"

"Almuerzo", dijo Stiles. "Es sábado, pero ambos están trabajando largos turnos".

"Eres un muy buen hijo y amigo", dijo Derek, mientras usaba su nariz para acariciar el cuello de Stiles y besar su sien.

Stiles dejó escapar un gemido cuando Derek comenzó a mordisquear suavemente su oreja.

"Sigue así y nadie obtendrá ninguna pasta", dijo Stiles. "Porque estoy a punto de olvidarme de removerlo y saltar a tus huesos aquí y ahora".

"No puedes hacer eso", dijo Derek, pero no dejó de mordisquear la oreja de Stiles. "Me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Stiles apagó el fogón, luego se dio la vuelta y saltó a los brazos del hombre mayor. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego atacó sus labios con los suyos.

Derek abrió los labios y Stiles metió la lengua en su boca y exploró cada centímetro. Después de varios momentos, se separaron. Ambos respiraban pesadamente.

"La cena primero." dijo Derek. "Luego el postre".

"Comamos rápido." Stiles sonrió. "Luego vamos a la cama, llevaré la crema batida".

Derek se echó a reír, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y una vez más besó a su marido. "Llevaré las fresas", agregó el hombre lobo, después de que se separaran.

Stiles desenvolvió sus piernas de la cintura de Derek y puso sus pies en el suelo.

"Me encantaría llevarte arriba y arruinar tu cuerpo", dijo Derek. "Pero me muero de hambre, no he comido desde el desayuno. Y hay algo muy importante que necesito discutir contigo ".

"No puedo dejar que mi Sourwolf muera de hambre", dijo Stiles, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a encender el fogón. "¿Puedes poner la mesa? Está casi hecho. Tengo algo que quiero discutir contigo también. Pero como soy un marido tan maravilloso, te dejaré empezar primero ".

Derek se rió entre dientes, luego hizo lo que le pidieron.

Para cuando puso la mesa, la cena estaba lista para ser servida. Los dos hombres se sentaron y comenzaron a comer sus platos.

........................................................................................................................

"Entonces, ¿qué es esto importante que debemos discutir?", Preguntó Stiles.

"Me encontré con Mark Haines esta mañana", dijo Derek, mientras comían. "¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí", respondió Stiles. "Él es dueño de ese garaje en la calle Dawson, ¿verdad?"

"Ese es", dijo Derek. "Se está retirando, está tratando de vender el garaje. Estaba pensando en comprarlo ".

"Eso es genial." Stiles sonrió. "Eres un mecánico increíble".

"Es mucho dinero, pero creo que será una buena inversión. Hay un solar vacío que también se vende al lado del garaje ".

"Cómpralo también, entonces puedes expandir la tienda", dijo Stiles.

"Tendremos que invertir mucho dinero, podría ser un año o incluso dos antes de que comencemos a tener ganancias".

"No hay problema", dijo Stiles. "Gracias a tu dinero, somos gente muy rica. Y estoy ganando un sueldo constante. Además, creo que podrías ganar un montón de dinero como mecánico ".

"Sería genial tener algo que hacer de nuevo, ahora que la ciudad está a salvo. Nada sobrenatural ha causado problemas en más de tres años ".

"Eso es porque todos saben que Beacon Hills está protegido por el hombre lobo alfa más feroz, más guapo y más valiente del mundo. Un hombre lobo alfa cuyo nombre causa miedo en todas las criaturas malvadas. Y en otras dos semanas, él, Kira y el pequeño Thomas volverán a casa para celebrar la Navidad ".

Derek había estado sonriendo con cariño a Stiles mientras hablaba, hasta que dijo la última frase. Entonces la sonrisa del hombre lobo se convirtió en una mirada fulminante.

"Sigue así." Derek gruñó. "Y tendré que vencer a Scott y dejarlo como una pulpa sangrienta para mostrarte quién es el mejor Alfa aquí".

Stiles se rió, luego dijo. "Melissa no será feliz".

Derek suspiró en derrota ante eso, lo que hizo que Stiles riera más fuerte.

"De todos modos", dijo Stiles, todavía sonriendo. "Creo que comprar el garaje es una gran idea, puedo ayudar con los libros y esas cosas".

"Hablaré con Mark por la mañana", dijo Derek. "Gracias por ser tan solidario en esto".

"Te apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomes", dijo Stiles.

Derek se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa, ahuecando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Stiles y besó sus labios. Después de que se separaron, retiró su mano y se sentó de nuevo.

"Simplemente no te conviertas en uno de esos mecánicos que trata de engañar a los que no somos mecánicos", dijo Stiles.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Derek.

"Bien."

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus noticias importantes?", Quería saber Derek.

"Es diciembre, cinco", dijo Stiles.

"¿Y?"

"Y, tenemos que empezar a decorar para Navidad", dijo Stiles.

"¿No es un poco temprano?" Derek discrepó, con una ceja levantada.

"Amigo, es cinco de diciembre", dijo Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos. "Deberíamos haber empezado hace como una semana".

Entonces Stiles comenzó a hablar sobre todas las decoraciones que necesitaban y dónde comprarlas. La mayoría de las personas tendrían problemas para mantenerse al día con el rápido monólogo. Pero Derek entendió cada palabra.

Cuando se conocieron, Derek pensó que la incapacidad de Stiles para callarse era molesta. Ahora, pensaba que era entrañable. Solía irritarse cuando Stiles no podía quedarse quieto, ahora no le molestaba.

"Eso suena un poco excesivo, ¿no crees?" Preguntó Derek, una vez que Stiles finalmente dejó de hablar el tiempo suficiente para tomar otro bocado de comida.

"Es Navidad", protestó Stiles. "Y es nuestra primera Navidad como esposo y esposo, tenemos que hacerlo bien".

Derek sonrió y dijo. "Está bien, bebé, mañana vamos de compras".

"Genial". Stiles sonrió. "Podemos hacer un día de compras. Primero vemos a Mark, luego hacemos algunas compras, luego llevamos a Melissa y a papá a almorzar para que no coman la basura de las máquinas expendedoras, luego hacemos más compras ".

"Suena como un plan". Derek estuvo de acuerdo.

"Dulce. Esta es la primera Navidad de Thomas y él es mi primer ahijado. Así que vamos a tener que malcriarlo."

"De acuerdo", dijo Derek.

Thomas Arron McCall era el hijo de siete meses de Scott y Kira. Vivían en Washington, donde Scott estaba en su semestre final de la escuela de medicina. Después de graduarse en mayo, planea regresar a Beacon Hills y reunirse con el Doctor Deaton en la clínica de animales. El hombre mayor planeaba retirarse en un par de años y estaba cediendo la propiedad de la clínica a Scott. Kira ya se había graduado, ahora es una fisioterapeuta con licencia.

Los dos hombres continuaron hablando y comiendo, luego limpiaron la cocina.

"Está bien, amante", dijo Stiles, una vez más saltando a los brazos de Derek. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Llévame arriba y arruina mi cuerpo".

"¿Es eso una orden?" Derek preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Puedes apostar tu dulce culo que lo es", dijo Stiles.

Derek atacó los labios de Stiles con los suyos, chupó los labios de Stiles y usó su lengua para explorar la boca del hombre más joven.

Mientras seguía besando a Stiles, Derek movió una mano a su espalda y la otra a su culo vestido con vaqueros. Luego salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

Stiles no tenía idea de cómo el Hombre lobo logró subir las escaleras, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, sin tropezar ni herir a los dos. Pero no se estaba quejando.

Derek entró en su habitación y suavemente dejó a Stiles en su cama tamaño king, finalmente rompió el beso y los dejó a ambos respirando pesadamente. Luego se arrastró sobre él, a horcajadas en su cintura y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles.

"Eres tan hermoso", dijo Derek.

"Tú no estás tan mal", respondió Stiles.

Derek se incorporó y se quitó la camisa, luego se echó hacia atrás y quitó la camisa de Stiles. Derek comenzó besando suavemente el pecho y la garganta de Stiles. Stiles dejó escapar un suave gemido.

Entonces Derek comenzó a chupar el pezón izquierdo de Stiles, jugando con él con sus dientes.

La respiración de Stiles se hizo más pesada y gimió de nuevo.

Derek mordió el pezón con sus dientes humanos, arrancando un fuerte gemido de Stiles.

Después de un momento, Derek cambió al otro pezón. Dándole el mismo trato.

"Ohhh Jodemeeeee." Stiles gimió.

"En unos momentos, Bebé." Derek sonrió. "Te follaré hasta la próxima semana".

Stiles ya se estaba poniendo duro, pero esa declaración provocó una erección completa. Su pene se tensaba dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros. Gimió y comenzó a levantar sus caderas, tratando de obtener algo de fricción frotando su pene palpitante contra Derek.

"Parece que estás disfrutando esto", susurró Derek en la oreja izquierda de Stiles, su aliento caliente contra la piel del hombre más joven.

"Mucho", dijo Stiles. "Lo disfrutaría aún más si estuviéramos desnudos".

"Eso se puede arreglar", dijo Derek, mientras se sentaba una vez más. "No te muevas".

Derek se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se quitó los zapatos, después se quitó los vaqueros y los boxers. Luego Derek quitó los zapatos de Stiles y los lanzó al suelo, después quitó los pantalones y los bóxers de su marido y los lanzó sobre los zapatos.

Derek se inclinó hacia delante y pasó su lengua por el duro pene de Stiles.

"Síííí." Stiles se medio quejó y medio gimió.

El hombre lobo besó la punta del pene del hombre más joven, luego abrió la boca y tomó el pene. Raspó suavemente la parte inferior del pene con sus dientes.

"¡Maldita sea, me voy a correr!" Stiles gritó.

"Sí, lo vas a hacer, guapo", respondió Derek, levantándose.

........................................................................................................................

"Muy hermoso", dijo Derek, mirando al hombre desnudo acostado en la cama. Tomó una botella de lubricante de la mesita de noche y preguntó. "¿Quieres divertirte un poco?"

"Diablos, sí", dijo Stiles, rodando rápidamente sobre su estómago. Luego se puso de rodillas y asomó el culo. "Lubrícame, lobo sexy".

Derek se rió entre dientes, vertió una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos. Derek estaba detrás de Stiles y trazó suavemente su dedo a lo largo de la grieta del otro hombre.

Entonces Stiles gimió cuando Derek metió un dedo en su agujero, estirándolo. Muy pronto se insertó otro dedo, luego un tercero.

Stiles casi perdió el equilibrio cuando uno de los dedos se movió contra su próstata. Su pene estaba extremadamente duro ahora y tenía fugas de pre-semen.

"¿Estás listo para mi pene?" Preguntó Derek, mientras una vez más presionaba contra la próstata de Stiles.

"¡Joder, sí!" Stiles gimió. "¡Estoy tan listo!"

Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Derek quitó los dedos, pero no estuvo vacío por mucho tiempo. Derek se colocó detrás de Stiles y agarró sus caderas. Luego deslizó lentamente su duro pene en el agujero.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, sus bolas presionadas contra el culo de Stiles, Derek se retiró. Luego se deslizó hacia atrás más rápido.

Stiles dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado cuando Derek comenzó a empujar sus caderas a un ritmo rápido, penetrando a Stiles.

Los ojos de Derek giraron hacia atrás y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando llegó, llenando el agujero de Stiles con su semen.

Stiles dejó escapar un gemido tan fuerte como él también, disparando un espeso chorro de semen en la cama. Se desplomó sobre la cama, exhausto. Derek se retiró del hombre más joven y luego también se desplomó. Los dos hombres yacían uno al lado del otro, ambos respirando con dificultad.

"Eso fue increíble", dijo Stiles, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Muy increíble". Derek estuvo de acuerdo.

Se quedaron allí por unos momentos, luego Derek dijo. "Deberíamos ir a bañarnos y limpiar".

"¿Sexo en la ducha?" Preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa.

Derek se rió entre dientes y dijo. "Realmente eres el conejito energizante, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Stiles sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué va a hacerle el gran lobo malo al conejito?"

Derek dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido, agarró a Stiles y lo volcó sobre su espalda. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura del hombre más joven y sujetó los brazos a los lados.

"Esto", dijo Derek. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante y besó bruscamente los labios del otro hombre. Stiles abrió la boca, dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de Derek para explorar. El beso duró un rato.

Después de que se separaran, Derek miró a los ojos del hombre más joven y dijo. "Los lobos suelen comer pequeños conejitos".

"Promesas, promesas", dijo Stiles.

"Vamos." Derek sonrió. "El sexo en la ducha suena divertido".

"El sexo en la ducha siempre es divertido". Stiles estuvo de acuerdo.

Derek saltó de la cama y agarró a Stiles en sus fuertes brazos. Se besaron todo el camino hasta el baño.

........................................................................................................................

"Buenos días, Derek", dijo Mark, mientras caminaba hacia los dos hombres con una sonrisa. "Y tú debes ser Stiles, el hijo del Sheriff".

"Sí, señor", dijo Stiles, ofreciéndole la mano al hombre mayor. "Encantado de conocerte."

"A ti también, hijo", dijo Mark.

Mark tenía alrededor de sesenta años y tenía el pelo fino y blanco.

"¿Tienes unos minutos?" Preguntó Derek. "Lo hemos discutido y hemos decidido comprar el garaje".

"Eso es genial, me alegra que esté en buenas manos. Este sitio ha sido bueno para mí durante los últimos veinte años".

Los tres hombres entraron en una pequeña oficina y discutieron la venta. Los tres acordaron un precio y acordaron reunirse el lunes siguiente en el banco para finalizar el trato.

Después de salir del garaje, Derek y Stiles fueron al centro comercial y comenzaron a comprar. Su primer viaje fue a la tienda de juguetes, que fue idea de Stiles.

"¡Esto es perfecto!" Exclamó Stiles, sosteniendo una caja de colores brillantes.

Derek tomó la caja y sonrió. Era una caja musical.

"Tenía una de estas cuando era niño, me encantaba", dijo el hombre lobo.

"Yo también", dijo Stiles. "Estoy seguro de que al pequeño Tommy también le encantará".

"También deberíamos conseguir algunos de esos", dijo Derek, señalando con la cabeza hacia un estante lleno de libros de plástico diseñados para bebés.

"Gran idea". Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, cuando comenzaron a mirar los libros. "Según los expertos, leerles a los bebés les ayuda a querer leer cuando crezcan. También ayuda a formar un vínculo entre el bebé y el lector ".

Derek asintió, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Scott y Kira les dijeron por primera vez que iban a tener un bebé y que Stiles sería el padrino, Stiles comenzó a investigar. Había pasado varias horas recorriendo innumerables sitios web sobre la crianza de niños. Tomó su rol como padrino extremadamente en serio.

"¿Qué tal este?" Preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa, levantando un libro.

Derek leyó el título y luego trató de mirar ferozmente a su esposo. Pero no podía mantener la diversión fuera de su rostro.

"No le voy a dar a Thomas el" libro de los tres cerditos y el gran lobo malo ", dijo Derek. "Le da a los lobos una mala reputación".

Stiles se echó a reír al devolver el libro.

"Aquí hay uno", dijo Derek, recogiendo un libro. "El libro de los peces de Doctor Seuss".

"Genial". Stiles sonrió. "Aquí hay otro libro del Doctor Seuss".

Los dos hombres escogieron cuatro libros de bebés para Thomas, luego se trasladaron a otra sección de la tienda de juguetes.

"Oye, mira esto", dijo Stiles con entusiasmo. Estaba mirando un complicado juego de mesa con los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos. "Tengo que comprar esto".

"Thomas es demasiado joven para eso", dijo Derek, con una ceja levantada.

"Bien, porque no voy a dejar que lo toque", dijo Stiles. "Este chico malo es todo mío".

"Se supone que debemos ir de compras para Thomas". Derek se rió entre dientes. "Estamos aquí por juguetes para bebés".

"Pero yo soy tu bebé", dijo Stiles, dándole al hombre mayor sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

"Sí, lo eres." Derek estuvo de acuerdo, inclinándose hacia adelante y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

"¡Ohhh! Bloques de construcción ", dijo Stiles, corriendo a otro mostrador.

Derek se rió y lo siguió a un ritmo más lento.


	2. Bebé encontrado.

Una semana después, Derek estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Todo el loft había sido decorado para Navidad, Derek descubrió que Stiles se tomaba la festividad muy en serio.

Había un enorme árbol junto a la pared de ventanas, que Derek y Stiles habían pasado más de una hora decorando. Unas coloridas guirnaldas y adornos de vidrio habían sido colocados en el techo. Figuras de Santa Claus y elfos adornaban las estanterías. Y falso muérdago colgaba por todas partes.

Como el muérdago real era venenoso para los hombres lobo, no querían nada en la casa ya que Thomas estaba de visita la semana siguiente. Ambos sabían que a los bebés les gustaba ponerse las cosas en la boca y no estaban dispuestos a correr ningún riesgo con la seguridad del pequeño cachorro.

Toda la planificación y decoración de Navidad había sido divertida, Derek lo disfrutó mucho. Pero también le trajo recuerdos de su infancia. Recuerdos de su familia estando juntos por navidad.

Los recuerdos eran agridulces. Todos eran buenos recuerdos, llenos de amor y felicidad. Pero los recuerdos duelen, eran un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido. Derek amaba su vida ahora. Tenía un marido increíble y muchos amigos a quienes consideraba familiares. Pero extrañaba a su familia. Siempre lo haría.

Derek sonrió, dejó el libro y se puso de pie cuando sintió que alguien familiar llegaba en el ascensor. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta cuando se abrió y Stiles entró, llevando una bolsa de plástico.

"Hey Amante Lobo". Stiles sonrió, mientras se besaban.

"Hey, tú", respondió Derek, después de que se separaron. Luego miró la bolsa de plástico que tenía en la mano y suspiró. "¿Más decoraciones?"

"El toque final." Dijo Stiles, su sonrisa creciendo. "Te encantarán estos".

Stiles sacó dos calcetines de Navidad de la bolsa, los levantó y se los mostró a su esposo. Uno de ellos era rojo con una parte superior difusa blanca y tenía el nombre de Stiles escrito en un escrito elaborado en la parte delantera del calcetín.

El segundo era azul y tenía una parte superior borrosa blanca. Este tenía el nombre de Derek escrito en el frente, en el mismo escrito elaborado.

Derek sintió que su pecho se tensaba y su boca se secaba. Extendió la mano y tomó suavemente el calcetín, sosteniéndolo en sus manos y mirándolo. Sintió que sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Derek?" Stiles preguntó con preocupación.

"Cuando era niño, conseguíamos un nuevo calcetín cada año", dijo Derek, sin apartar los ojos del calcetín. "Siempre teníamos uno simple, luego los decorábamos en familia".

Derek le dio una sonrisa triste y dijo. "Cuando tenía doce años, insistí en que era demasiado mayor para los calcetines de Navidad y le dije a mis padres que no quería decorar uno. Me sorprendió cuando me dijeron que no tenía que hacerlo. Sentí que había ganado una gran victoria."

"Entonces, esa noche, cuando todos los demás estaban en la sala de estar divirtiéndose decorando sus calcetines, me sentí tan excluido. Estaba sentado solo en mi habitación, llamándome idiota, estúpido, cuando escuché a mi padre subir las escaleras."

"Entró en mi habitación y me dio un calcetín liso, de todos modos me habían comprado uno. Luego me preguntó si estaba listo para unirme a la diversión. Me dijo que sabía que yo estaba creciendo y que me estaba haciendo demasiado mayor para muchas cosas que hacía cuando era un niño. Pero luego dijo que nunca sería demasiado mayor para el tiempo en familia. Y eso fue en lo que se convirtió decorar los calcetines, un momento para reunirse en familia y disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Nunca volví a quejarme de ser demasiado mayor para los calcetines navideños ".

"Eso suena como una tradición increíble", dijo Stiles en voz baja, mientras envolvía al hombre mayor en un fuerte abrazo. "Digo que cuando tengamos hijos, continuemos con la tradición".

"Sí". Derek estuvo de acuerdo, devolviéndole el abrazo. "En realidad, deberíamos."

Derek sintió un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero solo abrazó a su esposo con más fuerza. Sabía que Stiles nunca pensaría que las lágrimas lo debilitaban. Derek había pasado años reprimiendo sus emociones, negándose a que nadie supiera cómo se sentía realmente. Pero no tenía que hacer eso alrededor de Stiles. Podía ser él mismo. Incluso podía romperse y gritar si lo necesitaba también. Sabía que Stiles nunca pensaría menos de él.

Después de unos momentos, se separaron. Stiles vio un leve ceño fruncido en el rostro de su esposo.

"¿Estás bien?" Stiles preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí". Derek sonrió. "Solo estaba pensando en el enorme lío que causó la decoración. Pegamento y brillo por todas partes ".

"Los líos se pueden limpiar". Stiles sonrió.

"De acuerdo", dijo Derek. Entonces dijo. "Los calcetines son geniales, vamos a colgarlos".

"Genial". Stiles sonrió.

Tres minutos después, los dos calcetines estaban colgados sobre la chimenea.

"Ya sé algunas de las cosas que voy a poner en su interior", dijo Stiles. "¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Qué vas a poner en el mío?"

"Un trozo de carbón y varas", respondió Derek.

Stiles soltó una carcajada y dijo: "Papá ya te venció en eso, SourWolf".

"¿El Sheriff puso carbón y varas en tu calcetín?" Derek preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Claro que sí, a Scott también", dijo Stiles. "Teníamos ocho y papá decía que todo lo que recibiríamos para Navidad sería carbón y varas. No le creímos malvado."

"Melissa y Scott pasaron la Nochebuena con nosotros y pasaron la noche. Scott y yo nos despertamos la mañana de Navidad y fuimos directamente a los calcetines, ya que los adultos todavía estaban dormidos. Los calcetines eran lo único que nos permitían tocar antes de que todos estuvieran despiertos."

"Nos sorprendió encontrar el carbón y las varas, pero de inmediato supimos lo que había sucedido. Sabíamos que papá había escondido nuestros calcetines reales, tratando de ser gracioso. Sabíamos que nunca usaría varas en niños de ocho años. Hasta ahora solo había usado su mano para azotarnos."

Hizo una mueca y añadió. "Y créeme, su mano era suficiente. Ese hombre tenía un movimiento malvado."

"Scott y yo éramos niños muy ingeniosos, así que jugamos con nuestros regalos hasta que los adultos se despertaron."

"Cuando papá, mamá y Melissa bajaron las escaleras, estábamos usando las varas como espadas. Estábamos en medio de una batalla muy intensa. Habíamos usado el carbón para pintar nuestras caras como lo hacen en las películas del Ejército ".

"Por favor, dime que alguien tomó una foto". Derek se rió. "Me encantaría ver eso."

"Mamá y Melissa lo hicieron", dijo Stiles. "Papá todavía tiene una foto en un viejo álbum. Melissa probablemente también lo haga."

"Recuérdame que les pregunte", dijo Derek.

........................................................................................................................

A la mañana siguiente, Derek y Stiles caminaban por la acera. Estaban tomados de la mano y hablando. Era sábado, así que Stiles no tenía trabajo. El Garaje ahora estaba legalmente a nombre de Derek y Stiles, pero no se harían cargo de su funcionamiento hasta después del nuevo año.

"Noté un nuevo regalo con mi nombre debajo del árbol de Navidad", dijo Stiles. "¿Qué es?"

"Lo descubrirás en Navidad", respondió Derek, luego se rió entre dientes al puchero de Stiles.

"Vamos, SourWolf", dijo Stiles. "¿Dame una pista?"

"Bien". Derek suspiró, mientras alcanzaban su Camaro. "Te daré una pista. Es un regalo para ti de mi parte ".

"Eso no es una pista". Stiles se quejó.

"Es la única pista que obtendrás", respondió Derek.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no había ningún calor en la mirada. "Papá Noel oirá esto. Y no será feliz ".

Derek abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Qué ...". Stiles comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando Derek levantó una mano para silenciarlo.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Preguntó Derek, mirando hacia un callejón.

"¿Oír qué?" Preguntó Stiles.

En lugar de responder, Derek se lanzó al callejón y se detuvo a medio camino. Stiles estaba justo detrás de él.

"Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Stiles preguntó confundido cuando Derek se arrodilló y comenzó a moverse suavemente a través de cajas desechadas y bolsas de basura que estaban tirados en el suelo junto a un gran contenedor de basura.

Entonces Stiles escuchó lo que Derek había escuchado desde la acera. Un suave gemido que se hizo más fuerte y más persistente a medida que Derek investigaba a través de la basura. Al principio, Stiles pensó que era un gatito, pero luego observó con horror y conmoción cuando Derek recogió muy gentilmente a un bebé que lloraba del montón de basura.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Stiles, mientras se quitaba rápidamente su grueso suéter con capucha y se arrodillaba junto a Derek. Envolvieron al bebé que lloraba en el suéter, luego Stiles se puso de pie sosteniendo al bebé. Su mejor suposición era que el bebé tenía unos tres meses.

"Vamos a llevarlo al coche y calentarlo", dijo Derek, mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. "Pediré una ambulancia".

Stiles asintió, mientras presionaba al bebé que lloraba contra su pecho y salió corriendo del callejón hacia el coche. Derek abrió rápidamente las puertas y Stiles se deslizó en el asiento delantero. Derek se deslizó detrás del volante y encendió el coche, encendiendo el calor. Mientras hacía eso, llamó al 911.

"Están en camino", dijo Derek, mientras colgaba.

"¿Quién dejaría a un bebé indefenso en un callejón frío?", Preguntó Stiles.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Derek.

Stiles puso al bebé retorciéndose y llorando en su regazo y le echó una mirada crítica. O al menos pensó que el bebé era un niño. Estaba vestido con un mono azul con pelotas de béisbol por todas partes.

"No me gusta su color", dijo Stiles. "Está demasiado pálido y sus pequeños labios se están volviendo azules".

"La ambulancia ya casi está aquí", dijo Derek, mientras su súper oído de hombre lobo escuchaba el sonido que se acercaba. Tal vez a tres minutos de distancia.

........................................................................................................................

Veinte minutos más tarde, Derek y Stiles estaban sentados en la sala de espera del hospital. Estaban tomados de la mano y Stiles tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Derek.

"Hola chicos", dijo el sheriff, mientras caminaba y se sentaba junto a Stiles. "¿Que pasó?"

"Escuché al bebé llorar desde la acera", respondió Derek. "Fue enterrado bajo un montón de basura".

"¿A qué distancia del callejón estaba?", Preguntó Noah.

"A mitad de camino." Respondió Stiles.

"Normalmente no le digo a la gente que mienta a las autoridades", dijo Noah. "Pero no hay forma de que una persona con audición normal haya escuchado a ese bebé desde la acera".

"¿Qué sugieres?" Preguntó Derek.

"Si alguien más lo pregunta, vosotros dos os metísteis en el callejón para daros un poco de cariño rápido", dijo el Sheriff.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó Stiles, mirando a su padre con sorpresa.

"Oh, por favor, como si vosotros dos no lo hubierais hecho antes", respondió Noah.

"Lo hemos hecho." Derek sonrió. "Más de una vez".

Vieron a Melissa caminando hacia ellos y los tres hombres se pusieron de pie.

"No le estoy diciendo eso a Melissa", dijo Stiles.

"¿No me vas a decir qué?" Preguntó Melissa.

"Solo estábamos discutiendo lo que Derek y Stiles deberían decirle a las personas que no saben que Derek es un hombre lobo", dijo Noah. "La gente no creera que Derek escuchó al bebé llorar desde la acera".

"Solo diles que os metísteis en el callejón para un poco de cariño rápido", dijo Melissa, causando que Derek y Stiles se sonrojaran ligeramente y causando que Noah se riera.

"Cuando tú y papá empezásteis a salir hace unos meses, esperaba que fueras una buena influencia para él", le dijo Stiles a la mujer. "Pero en cambio, es una mala influencia para ti".

"¿Cómo está el bebé?" Preguntó Derek.

"Va a estar bien", respondió Melissa. "Estaba deshidratado y ligeramente desnutrido. Pero lo está haciendo bien, gracias a vosotros. Si hubiera estado al frío mucho más tiempo, no habría tenido tanta suerte ".

"¿Qué edad tiene el bebé?", Preguntó Noah.

"La mejor conjetura es alrededor de tres meses", dijo Melissa.

"¿Alguna señal de abuso infantil, además de ser abandonado en un callejón?", Preguntó el Sheriff.

"No", dijo Melissa. "Ese niño ha sido bien cuidado. Estaba desnutrido, pero es una condición reciente. Tiene un peso muy saludable, alguien lo estaba cuidando ".

"¿Podemos ver al niño?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Claro". Melissa sonrió. "Podría usar algo de compañía, los bebés prosperan con la atención".

Melissa condujo a Derek y Stiles por un pasillo hasta una habitación donde el bebé estaba acostado en una cuna de hospital.

Una enfermera estaba parada sobre el bebé, biberón en mano, a punto de levantarlo.

"¿Puedo alimentarlo?" Stiles preguntó. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero sentía una conexión con el bebé.

"Por supuesto, querido." La enfermera sonrió. "Toma asiento." Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia una mecedora puesta al lado de la cama.

Stiles se sentó y la enfermera le entregó suavemente el biberón y al bebé. Stiles, que había alimentado a Thomas varias veces cuando habían visitado a Scott y Kira, acunó al niño en su brazo y comenzó a darle el biberón.

"Eres un profesional". Melissa sonrió, cuando la enfermera se fue.

"Sí, lo es", dijo Derek, mirando a su esposo con cariño. Amaba la vista de Stiles sosteniendo un bebé.

Después de beber aproximadamente la mitad del biberón, Melissa colocó un paño en el hombro de Stiles. "Es hora de hacerlo eructar", dijo ella.

Stiles movió al bebé en sus brazos y lo puso contra su hombro. Luego le acarició suavemente la espalda. Después de un par de minutos, el bebé soltó un fuerte eructo.

"Wow, suenas como Derek", dijo Stiles, ganándose una mirada de su marido.

Stiles se limitó a sonreírle y le dijo. "Tu turno."

"Yo ... no lo sé", dijo Derek, un poco incómodo. Había abrazado a Thomas antes, pero nunca había alimentado a un bebé.

"Vamos, no te morderá", dijo Stiles, mientras se levantaba. "E incluso si lo hace, no tiene ningún diente. Siéntate."

Derek se sentó y Stiles colocó al bebé de tres meses en sus brazos. Luego le entregó el biberón.

"Eso es todo, Derek", dijo Melissa. "Lo estás haciendo bien".

Derek se relajó mientras miraba al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, mientras el bebé bebía del biberón. Era tan inocente e indefenso, Derek sintió que una oleada de protección lo invadía. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado en el muy breve pasado del bebé, pero estaba decidido a asegurarse de que tuviera un futuro maravilloso.

........................................................................................................................

Dos horas más tarde, Derek y Stiles salían de la habitación del hospital. Después de alimentar al bebé, ambos se turnaron para leerle y simplemente mecerlo.

"Stiles, me alegro de que todavía estés aquí. Tengo algunas preguntas ", dijo una mujer afroamericana de unos cuarenta años, mientras caminaba hacia los dos hombres.

"Hola, Cassie". Stiles saludó a la mujer con una cálida sonrisa y un abrazo.

"Lo siento, me tomó mucho tiempo llegar aquí", dijo la mujer. "Tenía una situación urgente que necesitaba atención inmediata".

Luego miró a Derek y le dijo. "Así que este es tu marido. Tenías razón, él es jodidamente caliente ".

Stiles se echó a reír cuando Derek se detuvo un poco.

"Cassie, este es Derek. Derek, esta es Cassie Moore. Ella está con Servicios de Protección Infantil ", dijo Stiles.

"Es un placer conocerte, señora", dijo Derek, estrechándole la mano. "Stiles ha hablado muy bien de ti".

Como abogado, Stiles había participado en varios casos relacionados con niños. Así fue como conoció a Cassie. El joven abogado también era un abogado defensor de los niños.

"Lindo y educado". Cassie le guiñó un ojo a Stiles. "Él es un caballero."

"Sí, lo es". Estuvo de acuerdo, mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre mayor.

"Está bien, vamos a los negocios", dijo Cassie, mientras hacía un gesto hacia algunas sillas. Los tres se sentaron y la mujer sacó un montón de papeles de un maletín.

"Por favor, dime exactamente lo que pasó", dijo Cassie.

Stiles odiaba mentirle a Cassie, a él realmente le gustaba y le respetaba. Pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Además, era sólo una pequeña mentira. Y no afectaba a cómo haría su trabajo. No afectaba al cuidado del bebé.

"Estábamos caminando por la acera", dijo Stiles. "Y nosotros, um, decidimos meternos en el callejón por un momento. La acera estaba un poco llena, así que fuimos bastante lejos por el callejón. Entonces Derek escuchó algo y comenzó a escarbar en la basura, luego también escuché el sonido ".

"¿Qué le va a pasar?" Derek quería saber.

"Me dijeron que saldría del hospital esta tarde", dijo Cassie. "Le encontraré una cama en alguna parte".

"¿No tienes algunas familias adoptivas esperando un bebé?" Preguntó Derek.

"No es tan simple", respondió Cassie. "No podemos poner al bebé en adopción hasta que descubramos si tenía una familia buscándolo. Pero no te preocupes, encontraré a alguien que lo cuide. Tenemos algunas instalaciones a corto plazo cerca. Desafortunadamente, es posible que tengamos que moverlo un poco durante unos días ".

"¿Podemos quedárnoslo hasta que encuentres un hogar permanente?", Preguntó Stiles, sin pensar realmente en ello. Solo quería que el bebé estuviera seguro y bien cuidado. Y sabía que él y Derek podían proporcionar eso.

"Sí." Derek estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente. "Stiles es un defensor de los niños y yo soy inofensivo".

"Creo que se puede arreglar", dijo Cassie, para alivio de los dos hombres. "Pero esto es sólo una colocación temporal".

"Entendido", dijeron los dos hombres.

"Y Derek, voy a necesitar una declaración escrita del Sheriff Stilinski que indique que eres lo suficientemente responsable como para proporcionar cuidados a corto plazo para un bebé".

"Estoy seguro de que el Sheriff proporcionará esa declaración", dijo Derek.

"Está bien, solo necesitas completar algunos papeles", dijo Cassie.


	3. Convertirse en una familia.

Esa tarde, Derek y Stiles entraron en su loft. Stiles llevaba a un bebé dormido en sus brazos. Derek llevaba una bolsa de pañales llena y tres bolsas de compras de plástico.

Desde que el bebé fue encontrado en el callejón al lado de David Street, había sido apodado David. El Sheriff y sus oficiales, junto con los Servicios de Protección Infantil, intentaban averiguar quién abandonó al bebé y si tenía algún pariente.

Melissa ya estaba en el loft y bajaba las escaleras cuando llegaron.

"La cuna está instalada en tu habitación", dijo. "Y coloqué la bañera del bebé en el baño".

"Gracias, Melissa", dijo Derek, colocando todo en el suelo. "Realmente lo apreciamos."

"Es un placer", dijo Melissa, mientras caminaba hacia Stiles y le sonrió al bebé en sus brazos. "¿Puedo?" Ella extendió los brazos.

Stiles gentilmente entregó a David a Melissa.

"Es tan adorable." Melissa arrulló, meciéndose suavemente de un lado a otro. "Que dulce angelito"

Miró a los dos hombres. "Estáis seguros de que podéis manejar esto, cuidar a un bebé es un trabajo difícil".

"Lo sabemos", dijo Stiles. "Pero lo tenemos controlado. Estamos con poco trabajo en los despachos de abogados, por lo que me tomo unos días de descanso. No tengo que volver hasta después de Navidad ".

Melissa besó la frente de David y luego le devolvió el bebé a Stiles. "Tengo que volver al hospital. Si necesitas algo, solo llámame ".

"Lo haré, Melissa", dijo Stiles. "Gracias."

La nariz de Derek se arrugó y gimió. "En realidad, Melissa", dijo, con un toque de desesperación en su voz normalmente confiada. "Hay algo que necesitamos que hagas. Por favor."

En ese momento, David comenzó a llorar. Un momento después, Melissa y Stiles sabían cuál era el problema.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Stiles se quedó sin aliento, entregándole rápidamente a Melissa el bebé que lloraba. "Eso es asqueroso."

"¿Es eso normal?" Preguntó Derek, a medida que el hedor se hacía más fuerte y los gemidos del bebé se hacían más fuertes.

"¿En serio?", Preguntó Melissa, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los hombres.

"Aquí", dijo Stiles, mientras agarraba una manta de bebé de la bolsa de pañales y la extendía sobre la mesa de café.

"Presta mucha atención", dijo Melissa. "Habrá una prueba sobre esto".

Dejó suavemente al bebé y agarró los artículos que necesitaba de la bolsa. Entonces cambió rápidamente al bebé, hablándole todo el tiempo. Un par de minutos después, David estaba usando un pañal limpio y estaba sonriendo.

"Ahora", dijo Melissa, mirando a los dos hombres. "¿Quien es el primero?"

"¿Primero para qué?" Derek preguntó, nerviosamente.

"Si váis a cuidar a David, tendréis que aprender a cambiar un pañal", dijo Melissa. "Stiles, tu primero".

"¿Por qué yo?", Preguntó, sin importarle si salió como un gemido.

"Porque yo lo digo, joven", le dijo Melissa. "Ahora trae tu culo aquí y cambia a David. Justo como yo lo he hecho."

"Sí, señora", dijo Stiles.

Melissa habló con Stiles a través del proceso de cambiar el pañal.

"Muy bien", elogió Melissa. "Derek, tu turno".

"No debemos desperdiciar pañales", dijo Derek. "O esa crema que va en su pequeño culo".

"No está tan mal, Derek". Le aseguró Stiles a su esposo.

"Creo que paso", dijo Derek.

"Derek, no me hagas comenzar a contar", dijo Melissa, con su mejor voz de mamá.

"Melissa contando nunca es algo bueno, Sourwolf". Stiles advirtió a su esposo.

Derek suspiró, pero se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la mesa. Quitó el pañal y usó toallitas para bebés para quitar la crema que Stiles acababa de aplicar.

"Muy bien", elogió Melissa. "Ya casi terminas."

Derek colocó el nuevo pañal debajo de David y alcanzó la crema. Pero antes de que pudiera aplicarlo, un chorro de líquido amarillo cálido cayó sobre su pecho. Mojando su camisa y su piel.

Derek miró al bebé, quien estaba sonriendo y arrullando. Stiles y Melissa se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

"Yo ... debería haberte advertido", dijo Melissa, todavía riendo. "Tienes que estar a la defensiva cuando cambies a los niños pequeños".

"Eso fue increíble". Stiles se rió, causando que Derek dirigiera su mirada hacia él. "De ahora en adelante, puedes cambiar cada pañal".

Derek gruñó, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando David se echó a llorar. El fuerte gruñido lo había sobresaltado.

"Está bien, amigo". Derek sonrió al bebé, sintiéndose horrible por asustar al bebé. "No estoy enfadado, está bien", susurró.

David dejó de llorar y una vez más comenzó a sonreír.

Melissa sonrió al hombre, mientras terminaba de cambiar al bebé. En realidad era bueno con David.

Había estado nerviosa porque los dos hombres estaban solos con el bebé. Sabía que nunca harían daño a un niño y que lo protegerían, pero ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia con los niños.

Pero al ver a Derek besar suavemente la frente de David y ver a Stiles soplar suavemente sobre la barriga del bebé, estaba mucho más tranquila. Sabía que David estaba en buenas manos.

........................................................................................................................

Más tarde esa noche, Derek y Stiles estaban en la cama. Ambos estaban acostados de lado y Derek estaba haciendo cucharita con el hombre más joven. Se despertaron de su sueño cuando escucharon un fuerte gemido.

"Melissa dijo que se despertaría durante la noche deseando leche". Derek gimió mientras salía de la cama. "¿Vas a tomar el biberón?"

"No quiero". Stiles gimió, hundiéndose más en las mantas.

"Muy mal, David necesita leche", dijo Derek, mientras caminaba hacia la cuna y gentilmente recogió al niño de tres meses que lloraba.

Con un suspiro, Stiles dejó su cálida cama y se apresuró a bajar por el biberón.

"Está bien, cachorro", susurró Derek, mientras se balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro como había visto a Melissa hacerlo. "Estoy aquí y también está Stiles. Ya no estás solo, cachorro, estamos aquí ".

Stiles volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y sonrió al ver al gran malvado Derek Hale sosteniendo a un bebé. David había dejado de llorar y miraba a Derek con una sonrisa.

"Eres bueno con él", dijo Stiles, mientras Derek se sentaba en la cama y colocaba al bebé en sus fuertes brazos.

Stiles se sentó a su lado y le entregó el biberón. Derek puso el chupón en la boca del bebé y sonrió cuando comenzó a chupar.

"Eso es, buen cachorro", susurró Derek.

"Sabes algo", dijo Stiles, mientras levantaba suavemente una de las diminutas manos del bebé en las suyas. "No me importa que me despierten en medio de la noche, no si hace feliz a este pequeño".

"Es un cachorro increíble". Derek estuvo de acuerdo. "Me encantaría tener un hijo como él".

"Entonces vamos a adoptarlo", dijo Stiles. "Seríamos grandes papás".

"Puede tener una familia", dijo Derek. "Recuerda, Melissa dijo que estaba bien cuidado antes de ser abandonado".

"Lo sé". Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Derek y aún sosteniendo la pequeña mano de David. "Papá es bueno en su trabajo. Si este pequeño tiene una familia allí fuera, los encontrará. Pero ¿y si no tiene familia? ¿Y si está solo?"

"No está solo", dijo Derek. "Él nunca estará solo".

........................................................................................................................

A la mañana siguiente, los hombres fueron despertados por los gritos de David.

"Amigo, son las cinco en punto". Stiles gimió. Pero él y Derek salieron rápidamente de la cama y se acercaron a la cuna.

Mientras caminaba, la nariz de Derek se arrugó y gimió.

"¿Qué pasa?" Stiles le preguntó.

"Toma un buen aliento y lo sabrás", respondió Derek.

"Es tu turno", dijo Stiles.

"Lo sé." Derek gruñó.

Habían decidido turnarse para cambiar a David y Stiles había cambiado el último después de que Derek lo había alimentado.

Derek levantó suavemente al bebé que lloraba y lo puso sobre la manta de bebé que Stiles había extendido sobre la cama. Stiles colocó los artículos que Derek necesitaba en la cama, mientras Derek le quitaba el pañal al bebé.

"No es justo", le dijo Derek a su esposo mientras usaba una toallita para limpiar a David. "El que cambiaste solo había pis".

"No es mi culpa que haya guardado la caca para tu turno". Stiles sonrió.

"Está bien, cachorro." Derek sonrió al bebé que seguía lloriqueando. "Te limpiaré todo".

David dejó de gemir y comenzó a sonreír al hombre lobo, ya que Derek lo cambió rápidamente y con cuidado por un pañal limpio.

"Ya está, cachorro", dijo Derek, mientras lo levantaba y lo sostenía contra su hombro. "Todo listo. Ahora, la próxima vez que sea el turno de Stiles, quiero que llenes tu pañal. Está bien, cachorro ".

"Oye." Protestó Stiles. "Deja de tratar de corromper al niño".

........................................................................................................................

La próxima vez que Derek se despertó, no fue por David. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y vio que eran unos minutos después de las ocho. Stiles seguía durmiendo pacíficamente y también David.

Derek se desenredó suavemente de Stiles y se levantó de la cama. Se asomó a la cuna y sonrió al bebé que dormía. Luego entró en el baño e hizo su rutina matutina.

Después, bajó las escaleras, comenzó a hacer el desayuno y puso la cafetera. El desayuno estaba casi terminado cuando escuchó a David empezar a llorar. Comenzó a apagar el fogón para ir a ver cómo estaba. Pero entonces escuchó a Stiles hablar con él. Así que Derek volvió a cocinar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Stiles entró en la cocina. Un feliz y sonriente David estaba en sus brazos.

"Me has gafado." Stiles acusó a Derek.

Derek sonrió y miró a David. "Buen trabajo, cachorro. ¿Le dejaste a Stiles un poco de sorpresa en tu pañal?

"No era poca". Stiles se quejó.

Derek se rió entre dientes, luego tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y le dio un largo y apasionado beso. Los dos hombres se cuidaron de no presionar sus cuerpos juntos, ya que Stiles todavía sostenía a David.

Continuaron besándose, hasta que oyeron que el bebé empezaba a gemir.

"Creo que alguien quiere desayunar". Derek se rió entre dientes, mientras se separaban. "Tengo un biberón listo para él".

Le entregó el biberón a Stiles y el hombre más joven se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a alimentar al bebé.

"Después del desayuno", dijo Stiles. "Creo que deberíamos darle un baño".

"Está bien", dijo Derek, mientras ponía un plato de comida y una taza de café frente a Stiles. "¿Sabes cómo bañar a un bebé?"

"Claro, lo mojas. Luego lo enjabonas y lo enjuagas."

"Suena bastante simple", dijo Derek, mientras se sentaba junto a Stiles y comenzaba a comer. Luego tomó un trozo de tocino del plato de Stiles y lo llevó a la boca de Stiles.

"Me preguntaba cómo iba a comer con las manos llenas", dijo Stiles. "Gracias". Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró el tocino con los dientes.

Los dos hombres y el bebé terminaron su desayuno, Derek alimentando a Stiles. Estaba teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar caer la comida caliente sobre el bebé. Pronto terminaron los tres y Stiles estaba haciendo eructar a David.

"Bien, cahorro." Derek sonrió cuando el bebé eructó ruidosamente.

Stiles llevó a David arriba y al baño principal, con Derek justo detrás de él. Luego Derek colocó la pequeña bañera para bebés en la bañera y la llenó con agua, comprobando la temperatura tres veces antes de apartarse.

Stiles, quien había estado quitando el pañal y la ropa de David mientras Derek arreglaba el agua del baño, se arrodilló junto a la bañera y dejó al bebé en el suelo.

Los ojos de David se agrandaron cuando lo colocaron en el agua, pero luego sonrió y comenzó a hacer sonidos felices de bebé. Movió sus pequeños brazos y piernas arriba y abajo, salpicando el agua.

"Creo que le gusta". Stiles se echó a reír.

"Se ve de esa manera". Derek estuvo de acuerdo.

Lavaron suavemente al bebé, luego Derek drenó el agua.

"Todo listo, cachorro", dijo Derek. Se inclinó hacia delante para recoger el champú para bebés que estaba puesto en la bañera. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que un chorro de líquido tibio le golpeaba la nuca y escuchó a Stiles empezar a reír.

Derek se levantó rápidamente, haciendo que parte de la orina golpeara su mejilla. Stiles rió aún más fuerte.

Derek gruñó, pero esta vez su gruñido no molestó a David. El bebé solo sonrió y continuó haciendo felices sonidos de bebé.

"Por cierto, cachorro", dijo Stiles, entre risas. "Buena puntería."

"Ahora, ¿quién está corrompiendo al niño?" Derek gruñó a su risueño esposo.

"¿Estás seguro de que no es un hombre lobo?", Preguntó Stiles, mientras trataba de dejar de reírse. "Tal vez está marcando su territorio, ya sabes, asegurándose de que todos los demás bebés sepan que eres suyo. Deberías sentirte honrado ".

"No marcamos nuestro territorio orinando en la gente", gruñó Derek. "Los hombres lobo no son perros".

"Lenguaje", dijo Stiles. "Hay pequeñas orejas delicadas presentes".

Derek gruñó de nuevo.

........................................................................................................................

Unas horas más tarde, Derek estaba sentado en el sofá. Stiles estaba sentado a su lado, con su cabeza en el hombro del hombre lobo. David estaba en los brazos de Derek, jugando con los dedos del hombre.

Derek levantó la vista y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Tenemos compañía?" Preguntó Stiles. Sabía que Derek había oído algo.

"Tú padre y Cassie Moore", dijo Derek.

Stiles se puso rígido, luego extendió una mano y acarició suavemente la cabeza y la mejilla de David. "Podrían haber encontrado la familia del cachorro".

"Sí, tal vez", dijo Derek, mientras apretaba su agarre en el bebé.

Ambos hombres tenían emociones mezcladas. Sabían que al menos una persona había cuidado al bebé, alguien lo había cuidado, se aseguró de que estuviera alimentado y sano. Y esperaban que esa persona todavía estuviera viva y segura. Querían que esa persona se reuniera con David.

Pero tampoco querían que esa persona fuera encontrada. Querían adoptar al precioso bebé.

A pesar de que ambos sabían que estaban a punto de tener compañía, ambos hombres saltaron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos se miraron y luego miraron al bebé.

"Supongo que será mejor que abra la puerta", dijo Stiles, mientras se levantaba lentamente y caminaba hacia la puerta. La abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a los visitantes.

"Vosotros tres todavía estáis en una sola pieza", comentó el Sheriff. "Estoy impresionado."

Miró a Derek y sonrió. "Melissa me contó sobre el accidente del pañal. Sabía que nunca tomarías represalias contra un bebé inocente. Pero casi esperaba que la hiena risueña de mi hijo fuera amordazado y encerrado en un armario en alguna parte. "

"¡Hey!" Protestó Stiles.

"Lo pensé", admitió Derek, también sonriendo. "Pero le toca cambiar la mitad de los pañales. No puede hacer eso encerrado en un armario ".

"Lo hizo de nuevo." Ahora era el turno de Stiles de sonreír. "Después del desayuno, le dimos un baño a David. Orinó en el cuello de Derek e incluso llegó a su mejilla ".

Derek miró al Sheriff cuando el hombre mayor se echó a reír.

"Las trampas de cuidar a los bebés varones", dijo Cassie, sonriendo. "Tengo tres hijos. Me han hecho pis, me han hecho caca y me han vomitado."

La sonrisa del Sheriff desapareció cuando él y Cassie se sentaron.

"Sabes quién es David ahora, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Stiles, su sonrisa también se fue.

"Tu padre y sus oficiales son muy buenos en su trabajo", dijo Cassie.

"Su verdadero nombre es Colby Anderson", dijo Noah. "Sus padres son Diane y Adam Anderson. Vivían en Oakridge hasta hace dos semanas, cuando Diane y Adam murieron en un accidente automovilístico."

"La única pariente viva era la hermana de Adam, Stacy Henderson. Ella y su esposo, Raymond, tomaron la custodia de Colby. También solicitaron asistencia estatal para ayudar con el cuidado de Colby."

"Según los registros médicos, el médico de Oakridge le entregó a Colby un recibo de salud limpio ayer por la tarde. Stacy Henderson es recepcionista en el hospital allí, ella falsificó la documentación "

"Querían la ayuda del estado, pero no el bebé", dijo Stiles enfadado. "Así que condujeron a ochenta kilómetros de distancia para dejar a un bebé inocente y luego fingieron que todavía estaba bajo su custodia".

Derek envolvió al bebé con más fuerza en su abrazo.

"Ambos están bajo custodia en Oakridge", dijo Noah. "El sheriff dijo que ambos culpan al otro por abandonar a Colby".

"¿Qué va a pasar con Dav ... me refiero a Colby, ahora?" Derek quería saber.

"Sin otros parientes, se convertirá en un pupilo del estado", respondió Cassie. "Intentaremos encontrarle un hogar".

"Él tiene un hogar", dijo Derek. Dejó un brazo envuelto alrededor de Colby y usó su otra mano para agarrar una de las manos de Stiles. "Con nosotros. Queremos adoptar a Colby ".

"Pertenecemos juntos", dijo Stiles. "Ya amamos a este bebé con todo nuestro corazón. Tenemos un vínculo, ya somos una familia ".

"¿Estás seguro?", Preguntó Cassie, la aprensión en su voz. "Este es un gran paso".

"Estamos seguros", dijo Derek. "Como dijo Stiles. Ya somos una familia ".

"Completa con un abuelo amoroso que estará disponible para proporcionaros consejos si lo deseáis o no". Noah sonrió. "Sé que no tenéis experiencia, pero la mayoría de los padres nuevos no la tienen. Tengo fe en estos dos hombres, ellos serán excelentes padres ".

"Gracias papá", dijo Stiles.

"Gracias, Sheriff", dijo Derek.

"Tendrás que saltar a través de varios aros", dijo Cassie. "La adopción puede ser un proceso largo".

"Haremos lo que sea necesario", le aseguró Derek.

"Tengo la autoridad para otorgar la custodia temporal", dijo Cassie. "Pero una adopción completa llevará tiempo".

Miró a Noah y le preguntó. "¿Firmarás una declaración jurada que indique que, según tu conocimiento, Derek y Stiles son lo suficientemente responsables como para cuidar a un niño de tres meses?"

"Sí, señora", dijo Noah.

"Está bien", dijo Cassie. "Os concederé la custodia temporal. Confío en que puedo hacer que un juez apruebe un acuerdo de custodia de prueba de seis meses. Pero podría ser después de Navidad antes de que sea oficial. Después de los seis meses, si todo sigue siendo satisfactorio, entonces se otorgará la custodia permanente ".

"Suena bien". Stiles sonrió, aliviado de que hubiera un cambio real, podrían adoptar a Colby.

"Durante el período de prueba de seis meses", dijo Cassie. "Alguien de Servicios Infantiles hará visitas no programadas a vuestro hogar para verificar las cosas".

Hablaron por unos minutos más, Cassie explicando el proceso de adopción. Entonces se fue.

"Gracias por apoyar nuestra decisión, Sheriff", dijo Derek.

"Sí, papá." Estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. "Nosotros realmente lo apreciamos."

"Oh, tampoco lo hice por ti", dijo Noah, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Derek. Le quitó suavemente al bebé y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, sonriéndole. "Ya era hora de que me diérais un nieto".

Noah besó a Colby en la frente y le dijo. "Si alguna vez te cansas de estos dos tontos, solo díselo a tu abuelo. Me apresuraré y golpearé sus cabezas ".


	4. Mañana de Navidad.

Unos días más tarde era la mañana de Nochebuena. Derek, Stiles y Colby estaban en el Camaro en dirección a la casa del Sheriff. Planeaban pasar la noche para estar juntos en la mañana de Navidad.

Scott, Kira y Thomas debían llegar en unas pocas horas. Ellos también, junto con Melissa, pasarían la noche en la casa del Sheriff.

Derek aparcó el coche detrás del coche de Melissa y los dos hombres salieron. Stiles desabrochó a Colby de la sillita del coche y lo levantó suavemente en sus brazos. Derek comenzó a agarrar sus bolsas para pasar la noche.

"Voy a llevar al cachorro al interior", dijo Stiles, acunando al bebé contra su pecho. "Hace frío aquí afuera".

"Está bien", dijo Derek. "Estaré pronto".

Stiles asintió, luego se dirigió hacia la casa. Abrió la puerta y entró, luego se quedó paralizado por la vista que vio.

Noah estaba desnudo y tendido en el sofá. Melissa, que también estaba desnuda, estaba encima de él. Ambos estaban jadeando con fuerza.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Exclamó Stiles, girándose rápidamente y saliendo corriendo de la casa.

"Stiles, ¿qué está mal?" Derek preguntó cuando Stiles casi se estrelló contra él.

"Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío". Stiles siguió murmurando.

"Stiles." Derek dijo, preocupación en su voz. Dejó caer las bolsas en sus manos y tomó suavemente los hombros de su esposo. "¿Qué pasa, Bebé?" Luego, su audición de hombre lobo captó frenéticos susurros desde el interior de la casa y tuvo que reír. "¿Entraste mientras el Sheriff y Melissa estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales?"

"¡Shhh!" Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡No lo digas en voz alta!"

Todavía riendo entre dientes, Derek dijo. "Vamos, ya están vestidos".

"No." Dijo Stiles. "Nunca voy a entrar allí de nuevo".

"Deja de ser tan dramático", dijo Derek. Recogió las bolsas y dijo: "Vamos".

"No."

"Stiles, hace demasiado frío aquí para el cachorro", dijo Derek. "Y huelo rollos de canela caseros. Ahora vamos."

"Bien." Stiles suspiró. "Pero estoy haciendo esto bajo protesta. Voy a necesitar terapia después de ver eso ".

Los dos hombres entraron a la casa y vieron a Noah en medio de la sala de estar, algo avergonzado. Melissa no estaba allí, Derek la escuchó en la cocina.

"Lo siento, hijo", dijo el Sheriff. "Esperábamos terminar antes de que llegaras, pero nos distrajimos un poco".

"Me aseguraré de decirle eso a mi terapeuta", comentó Stiles.

"Hola chicos", dijo Melissa, con un ligero color rosa en las mejillas. Llevaba un gran plato de rollos de canela caseros. Los puso en la mesa de café.

"Huelen maravillosamente, Melissa", dijo Derek.

"Sírvete." Melissa sonrió. "Hay café recién hecho, voy a buscarlo". Miró a Stiles, que aún sostenía al bebé en sus brazos. "Entonces abrazaré a mi nieto".

"¿Por qué no paras y pasas tiempo con Colby?" Derek sonrió. "Tomaré el café, sé dónde está todo".

"Gracias Derek", dijo Melissa. Entonces preguntó. "No te importa que llame a Colby nieto, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Derek, inclinándose y besando su mejilla. "Colby necesita una abuela y no puedo pensar en una mejor persona para el trabajo". Se puso triste y añadió. "Mi madre y la madre de Stiles ya no están con nosotros. No puedo hablar por la Señora Stilinski, nunca la conocí. Pero sé que Talia Hale se sentiría honrada de que completes como abuela cariñosa a su pequeño cachorro ".

"Mamá también se sentiría honrada", dijo Stiles, caminando y entregándole suavemente al bebé que dormía a Melissa. "Ayudaste a papá a criarme y ahora puedes ayudar con Colby. Derek y yo somos nuevos en este tema de la crianza de los hijos, podríamos usar toda la ayuda que podamos obtener ".

"Gracias, muchachos", dijo Melissa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

........................................................................................................................

Unos minutos más tarde, Noah y Melissa estaban sentados en el sofá. Melissa aún sostenía a Colby en sus brazos, pero ahora estaba despierto y sonriendo. Derek y Stiles estaban sentados en sillones. Los adultos comían rollos de canela, tomaban café y hablaban de las Navidades pasadas.

"¿Recuerdas cuando los chicos tenían doce años?", Le preguntó Melissa a Noah. "¿Y los dos consiguieron bicicletas nuevas para Navidad?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" Noah preguntó con un gemido. "Esos dos payasos decidieron tratar de saltar cañones en el bosque. Fueron encontrados en el fondo de uno de los cañones al día siguiente. "Estaba mirando a su hijo cuando dijo la última parte. "Muchas personas pasaron toda la noche buscando por el bosque en busca de ellos, estaban a más de treinta kilómetros de la distancia permitida."

"Oye, no había cañones profundos en nuestro radio permitido", dijo Stiles.

"Nunca vamos a comprar una bicicleta para Colby", declaró Derek. "O dejarlo entrar en el bosque."

"Pero las bicicletas son divertidas", protestó Stiles. "Y explorar el bosque".

"Y ambos son aparentemente peligrosos", respondió Derek.

"Derek", dijo Noah. "Sé que es tentador envolver a tu hijo en plástico de burbujas y mantenerlo a la vista veinticuatro horas los siete días a la semana. Pero es imposible. Los niños se van a herir y van a volver locos a sus padres de preocupación ".

"¿Qué crees que le pasó al pelo de papá?", Preguntó Stiles.

"Este hombrecito te va a causar todo tipo de problemas", dijo Melissa, besando la cabeza de Colby. "Pero también te dará mucho amor y preciosos recuerdos".

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder, escuchó algo.

"Scott, Kira y Thomas llegan temprano". Sonrió.

Un par de minutos más tarde, cuando la puerta se abrió y Scott y Kira entraron, todos estaban de pie junto a la puerta esperándolos.

"Ahí está mi precioso niño", exclamó Melissa, mientras caminaba hacia Kira y le quitaba a Thomas de siete meses. Ahora tenía un bebé en cada brazo.

"Pensé que era tu precioso niño", dijo Scott con un puchero.

"Awww, todavía eres mi precioso niño", dijo Stiles, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

"Al menos Stiles está contento de verme", dijo Scott, devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Todos estamos contentos de verte", dijo Noah, mientras abrazaba al hombre más joven. Luego abrazó a Kira.

Después de que todos se abrazaron y saludaron, comenzaron a sentarse. Colocaron a Thomas y Colby en una gruesa manta que se colocó en el suelo frente al sofá.

Colby estaba acostado de espaldas, jugando con sus propios pies. Thomas estaba sentado, masticando un suave dinosaurio de plástico.

Scott estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá, pero Stiles lo agarró del brazo y lo apartó de él. Scott perdió el equilibrio y se topó con Stiles, quien todavía tenía un fuerte agarre en el brazo de Scott.

Ambos hombres aterrizaron en el regazo de Derek. Derek gruñó, luego cambió sus piernas. Tanto Scott como Stiles aterrizaron en el suelo con fuertes golpes.

"¿Qué os pasa a los dos?" Scott exigió, mientras se levantaba.

"Estoy tratando de evitar que sufras a través de años de dolorosa terapia". Stiles respondió mientras también se ponía de pie, frotando un punto doloroso en su culo. "Derek está siendo malo".

"¿Por qué necesitaría terapia por sentarme en el sofá?" Preguntó Scott, mirando a su mejor amigo. "El Sheriff ha tenido ese sofá por más de diez años, me he sentado y dormido en él más veces de las que puedo recordar".

"Hace unos minutos, papá y Melissa estaban en el sofá", explicó Stiles. "Haciendo todo lo posible para darte a ti y a mi un hermano o hermana pequeña".

Scott le dio al otro hombre una mirada confundida por un momento, luego lo entendió.

"¡Ohhh, asqueroso!" Scott exclamó, ahora mirando a Melissa y al Sheriff. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. "¿No sois un poco viejos para eso?"

"¿Exactamente cuántos años crees que tenemos?", Le preguntó Melissa a su hijo.

"Y antes de responder a esa pregunta", dijo Noah. "Ten en cuenta que, a pesar del hecho de que eres un adulto con un hijo propio, no eres demasiado mayor para caber en mi rodilla".

"Ummm, creo que estáis cerca de......... um, los treinta", dijo Scott.

"Hombre inteligente", dijo Noah.

"Scotty, realmente necesitas que te revisen la vista", dijo Stiles.

"Tú tampoco eres demasiado mayor, hijo", dijo Noah.

"Iba a decir que no parece que tengáis más de veinticinco". Stiles se defendió.

Melissa se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. "Sentaos, Noah y yo tenemos algo importante que deciros".

Scott se sienta en una silla al lado de Kira y Stiles se sienta en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Derek.

"Como sabéis", dijo Noah, mientras se acercaba y tomaba una de las manos de Melissa entre las suyas. "Melissa y yo hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo y nos conocemos desde que teníais cuatro años. Nos amamos y queremos llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel ".

"Noah me pidió que me casara con él". Melissa sonrió.

"¡Eso es genial!" Exclamó Stiles, mientras saltaba y los abrazaba.

"Es una noticia maravillosa". Scott estuvo de acuerdo, ya que él también se levantó de un salto y los abrazó.

Derek y Kira agregaron sus propias felicitaciones y abrazos.

"Entonces, ¿lo aprováis muchachos?" Preguntó Noah.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Scott. "Ya sabes lo especial que es mamá para mí. Le quiero con alguien que le tratará como se merece, alguien que le amará. Sé que eres ese alguien ".

"Sí". Stiles estuvo de acuerdo. "Os merecéis el uno al otro. ¿Cuándo es la boda? Tan viejo como es papá, no deberías esperar mucho más ".

"Derek", dijo Noah.

"¡Owww!" Stiles gimió cuando Derek le dio una colleja en la nuca.

"Gracias, Derek", dijo Noah.

"No hay problema, Sheriff", respondió Derek. "Cuando quieras que lo golpee, solo avísame".

"¡Hey!" Protestó Stiles. "Eso es abuso conyugal y es ilegal".

"Llama a la policía", dijo Derek con una sonrisa.

"Tan injusto". Stiles hizo un puchero.

Melissa se rió, luego dijo. "Hay algo más que tenemos que discutir. Bueno, esto involucra a Scott y Kira ".

"¿Puedo golpear a Scott en la nuca?", Preguntó Kira, con esperanza.

"No." Scott respondió, rápidamente.

"Kira, esa no es una muy buena idea", dijo el Sheriff con severidad. "Te herirás la mano en ese grueso cráneo, mejor usa un bate de béisbol o algo así".

"Stiles", dijo Scott, mirando al otro hombre. "¿Alguna vez tienes la sensación de que a nuestros padres les gustan más nuestros cónyuges que nosotros?"

"Sí", respondió Stiles. "Sí."

"¿Qué pasa, Melissa?" Preguntó Kira, sonriendo.

"Desde que Noah y yo nos casaremos, me mudaré aquí. Me preguntaba si tú y Scott queríais mi casa. Lo firmaré por completo. De esa manera, cuando os mudéis de nuevo a Beacon Hills, tendréis un hogar y podréis usar el dinero ahorrado del pago inicial. Ese dinero puede ser usado para préstamos estudiantiles o lo que sea. "

"¿Estás segura, mamá?" Scott preguntó. "Si vendes la casa, tendrás un buen ahorro para la jubilación".

"He tenido una buena cotización durante los últimos treinta años", dijo Melissa. "Eso es mi jubilación. Además, esa casa tiene demasiados recuerdos. Nunca podría vendérsela a extraños."

Scott y Kira se miraron, ambos estaban sonriendo.

"Nos encantaría la casa, Melissa", dijo Kira. "Gracias. Ahora podemos comenzar nuestra vida en Beacon Hills sin deudas ".

"Gracias, mamá", dijo Scott. "Esto significa mucho para nosotros".

"Sí." Kira estuvo de acuerdo. "Me encantaría que Thomas creciera en la misma casa que su padre".

"Ahora, espera un minuto", dijo Stiles, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Eso no es totalmente justo. Melissa, se supone que no debes mostrar favoritismo. Te estás casando con mi papá, lo que te hace mi madrastra. Se supone que debes tratarnos por igual. Si Scott consigue una casa de este matrimonio, yo también debería conseguir algo ".

"Stiles tiene razón, Melissa", dijo Noah con una voz de regaño. "Estoy sorprendido y un poco decepcionado. Nunca pensé que jugarías al favoritismo ".

"Lo siento, Stiles", dijo Melissa. "Noah, ¿qué sugieres?"

"Bueno, ya que vamos a tener que colocar dos casas en una, tendremos que deshacernos de algunos de los muebles".

Noah miró a Stiles y continuó. "Hijo, puedes tener este sofá".

Stiles miró a su padre, con la boca abierta, como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra.

Noah y Melissa, de alguna manera, lograron mantener una cara seria. Derek y Kira se rieron.

"Eso es frío", dijo Stiles.

En ese momento, Derek y Scott soltaron un gemido.

"Por favor, que sea Colby", dijo Scott, mirando a los dos bebés en la manta.

"No". Derek sonrió. "Es Thomas".

Como para probar que Derek estaba en lo cierto, el niño de siete meses comenzó a llorar.

"Vamos, campeón", dijo Scott, levantándose y levantando suavemente al bebé que lloraba. "Papá te limpiará".

La sonrisa rápidamente dejó la cara de Derek y suspiró. "¿De verdad, Colby?", Entonces el bebé más pequeño también comenzó a llorar.

"Tu turno." Dijo Stiles.

"Lo sé", dijo Derek, mientras se levantaba y levantaba al bebé. Entonces gritó. "McCall, tu hijo está siendo una mala influencia para mi dulce bebé".

Los otros adultos solo se rieron.

........................................................................................................................

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron con los gritos de Colby. Los dos bebés parecían haber estado tomando turnos durante toda la noche, despertando a los adultos. Uno lloraría porque estaba mojado o hambriento y despertaría al otro bebé, entonces los dos bebés llorarían.

Los acomodarían y volverían a dormir, luego el otro bebé lloraría porque ahora estaba mojado o hambriento. Entonces, una vez más, todos estaban despiertos.

"Esa es la tercera vez para Colby", dijo la voz de Scott desde otro dormitorio. "Mi pequeño cachorro solo nos despertó dos veces".

"Tal vez sea así", gritó Stiles, mientras Derek atendía a Colby. "Pero mi pequeño cachorro sabe que es la mañana de Navidad y quiere sus regalos. Por eso nos despertó esta vez ".

"No es un concurso, muchachos", gritó la voz de Noah.

........................................................................................................................

Quince minutos después, todos estaban vestidos y en la sala de estar.

"¡Calcetines!" Exclamaron Scott y Stiles.

Los dos hombres, que estaban sosteniendo a sus hijos, agarraron las manos de sus esposos y los arrastraron hacia la chimenea.

Derek y Kira tomaron los calcetines de su bebé y los cuatro adultos se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente al árbol de Navidad.

Stiles sentó a Colby en su regazo y Scott sentó a Thomas en su regazo.

"Mira, chico grande", dijo Stiles, cuando Derek comenzó a sacar los juguetes de la pila de su hijo. "Mira todos esos regalos. La familia de tu papá tenía una maravillosa tradición con los calcetines, el año que viene vamos a continuar esa tradición ".

Los cuatro padres jóvenes tomaron su tiempo, mostrando a los bebés todos los juguetes y libros en los calcetines. Era la primera Navidad de sus hijos, querían hacerlo especial.

Noah y Melissa se quedaron mirándolos, ambos estaban sonriendo. Melissa rápidamente agarró su cámara y comenzó a hacer fotos.

"Sabes algo", dijo Noah. "Esta es la primera Navidad desde que Stiles tenía dos años, que no fue directamente a buscar su propio calcetín". Asintió con la cabeza hacia los calcetines restantes que aún estaban colgando.

"Scott también", dijo Melissa. "Son padres increíbles".

"Sí, lo son", respondió Noah con orgullo en su voz.

Noah y Melissa cruzaron la habitación y se sentaron en el suelo junto a los adultos más jóvenes.

"Derek", dijo Noah, mientras recogía un pequeño oso de plástico azul que había colocado en el calcetín de Colby la noche anterior. "Puede que necesite tu ayuda para levantarme de aquí".

"En cualquier momento", respondió Derek.

La familia se quedó en el suelo durante más de una hora. Abrieron sus regalos, hablaron y se rieron. Disfrutando de pasar la mañana de Navidad juntos, disfrutando de ser una familia.


End file.
